numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Wrong, Going Long
'Going Wrong, Going Long ' was the second episode of Season 1 of Numberjacks. It introduced the Problem Blob, and the meanies as a concept. It was also the first appearance of the Dancing Cow, a character who would appear regularly within Five's imagination. Plot Three wants to be taller than Four. When she hears Five sing, she decides to sing for ages, making Four go mad. The alarm goes off and there's a problem. A pencil is growing longer. Four goes out. Three cannot find a number 4 for Four to land on. Six calls Agent 16 to get the boy to write a 4. The boy does so and 4 lands on it. Four sees a blob of green slime and knows whom it belongs to: The Problem Blob! Four sorts out the pencil with brain gain. Then the Blob causes more longer-growing problems at the cafe. Four puts everything back to normal and shrinks the Problem Blob. Four then comes home. Then he sees on the screen two pencils the same height. Next he sees the the cleaner's got a twin brother with two same mops. Characters Numberjacks * Three * Four * Five * Six Agents * Agent 16 * Agent 28 * Agent 53 (First Appearance) * Agent 68 Others * Problem Blob (First Appearance) * Dancing Cow * Boy (First Appearance) * Sneezing Girl (First Appearance) * Cleaner (First Appearance) * Twin brother (First Appearance) * Old woman (First Appearance) * Waitress (First Appeaprance) Crew * Writer - Chris Ellis * Voices - Alice Baker, Jonathan Beech, Laura Maasland, Oliver Keogh, Bob Golding * Performers - Robert Thirtle, Patricia Loveland, Zahra Browne * Consultants - Pete Crawford, Pam Land, Marjorie Gorman * Head of Animation - David Raitt * Animation - Duncan Raitt, Jon Marsh, Esther Neslen, Dan Cox * Production Designer - Marsha Roddy * Props Manager - Sadie Mallet * 2D Animation - Sweetworld tv * Camera - Jeremy Read, Leo Holba * Sound - Ray Lyttleton * Editor - Chris Bezant * Music - Justin Nicholls * Sound Post Production - PK Studios * Location Manager - Liz Summers * Runner - Eleanor Sheppard * Production Assistant - Helen Stephens * Production Manager - Clare Hepper * Producer - Ronald Tongue * Director - Helen Sheppard With thanks to all our contributions and locations References Numberjacks * Both Five and Three sing. * Three and Four argue over height. The Problem Blob then causes objects to grow longer in length. * Three is not a big enough number to go on a mission. * Four is nervous about going on a mission. * The boy needs to write an emergency number for Four to land on. The Problem Blob * The Numberjacks have encountered the Problem Blob before. * The Problem Blob uses problem slime. Brain gain * Agents can help with brain gain. * Brain gain inadvertently causes more problems. Notes * This episode features the first appearance of the Problem Blob and the meanies period. * Only the main Numberjacks are present in this episode. * This is the first time Four is seen on a mission onscreen. The previous episode showed Four coming back from a mission. * This is the first episode with the Cleaner. Production errors * Four's countdown is not heard before his launch. * When Agent 16 appears the third time, her number is not seen. External links [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NsVyeSqDrM&t=1s Going Wrong, Going Long on the Numberjacks YouTube channel] Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Problem Blob Episodes Category:Episodes with the Dancing Cow Category:Episodes with the Problem Blob